


'cause i've got something i need to protect

by maple_63538462



Series: DSMP Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, M/M, Michael is precious, No Beta read we die like men, Other, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), michael deserves the world, technoblade is a little bit of a jerk in this fic ngl, they're platonic husbands your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maple_63538462/pseuds/maple_63538462
Summary: ...And here Ranboo was. Having joined an elite anarchist group in order to protect his platonic (platonic!) husband and son.But when you’re part of THE anarchist group on the server, and your platonic husband’s a former-president-turned-reclusive-nuke-builder, it’s a little difficult to juggle the two.And somehow, Ranboo manages. Until he doesn’t.read author’s note for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Series: DSMP Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144226
Comments: 9
Kudos: 329
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	'cause i've got something i need to protect

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i hope you enjoy this little drabble :}
> 
> trigger warnings are as follows:
> 
> -depictions of violence  
> -much tension  
> -brief mentions of blood
> 
> all between: "...with the former leader of one." to "'Da?' A high-pitched series of squeals..."
> 
> -shouting/verbal fighting 
> 
> between: "...as Ranboo turned to meet the man's gaze again." to "'Da?' A high-pitched series of squeals..."
> 
> stay safe.

<><><><><><>

If Ranboo could visit his past self and tell him, “hey, you’re going to get platonically married and raise a super-cute pigman son with a living ray of sunshine,” he’d look at Future-Ranboo like he was crazy.

If Ranboo could visit his past self and tell him, “hey, you’re also going to join an elite anarchist group that happens to be hell-bent on destroying a mind-controlling plant and then all governments in the world so that you can protect said son and said ray of sunshine,” he’d look at Future-Ranboo like he was speaking gibberish (it certainly sounds like gibberish, when you put it that way).

And here Ranboo was. Having joined an elite anarchist group in order to protect his platonic (platonic!) husband and son. 

But when you’re part of THE anarchist group on the server, and your platonic husband’s a former-president-turned-reclusive-nuke-builder, it’s a little difficult to juggle the two.

And somehow, Ranboo manages. Until he doesn’t.

<><><><><><>

Today was the second meeting of the Syndicate. Ranboo drummed his fingers absently on the strange table in front of him while Protesilaus and Zephyrus (who had insisted that he use their codenames during the meeting, which Ranboo found a tad funny) chatted back and forth. Niki was still on her way, as their meeting place was a bit of a ways-away from L’man-the main SMP lands.

This time as well, the mysterious Harpocrates was absent. Ranboo couldn’t help but wonder about the true identity of their missing fifth member, but he wasn’t one to speculate. 

Ranboo had been nervous about this meeting, since last time the group had decided to investigate Snowchester. He was scared to bring them there because they might find Michael, or the pictures of him, Michael, and Tubbo in the baby pigman’s room. He hadn’t mentioned his marriage or his new son to anyone other than Phil (who’d been very receptive of his request to cover for him, thankfully).

However, things ended smoothly last time, and so did this time. Once Niki arrived, they discussed the same things as last time: the rising, self-proclaimed “Eggpire” and possible motives of Snowchester. The mention of his wintry home with Tubbo sent a shiver down his spine, but the place seemed more or less under the Syndicate’s radar. Ranboo thought of mentioning the brand-new Kinoko Kingdom but held his tongue, thinking it would be better not to mention it.

The meeting adjourned without a hitch. Ranboo used this as his moment to escape.

<><><><><><>

Ranboo wouldn’t call it “playing hooky”, per se, but shirking off meetings every now and then in order to take care of Michael certainly felt like it. It wasn’t that he regretted neglecting his duties in favor of his son-- quite the opposite, in fact. But Ranboo was certain that he was raising a little suspicion among the other members of the Syndicate. And by the other members, he meant Technoblade. 

Ranboo knew that Phil wouldn’t be able to cover for his absences forever-- there’s only so many excuses that one can come up with that would be of greater importance than attending meetings of such a prestigious group. As Ranboo lied to leave meetings early, or spoke to the Blade in passing, he could feel the man’s gaze raking the back of his skull. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, eyes razor-sharp and alert as he overthought every interaction with the other man.

_Did I say too much? Did I accidentally hint at the wrong thing? Is he going to find out? What if he already knows??_

He knew that he was worrying Tubbo too. His platonic husband seemed to eye him as well-- though with more curiosity and less scrutiny. He could hear it in the strain of Tubbo’s voice as he left the house in a hurry with no other words uttered than “be back soon!”. Ranboo knew that he should try harder. 

But it was all worth spending time with Michael. The little pigman always shouted with delight when Ranboo came back, in little high-pitched squeals with the words “Da!” and “Boo!” mixed in. Ranboo felt his heart melt every time he climbed through the trapdoor and Michael came running to grab onto his pant leg.

And so here Ranboo was, sitting on the attic’s floor while Michael scrambled around. The child paused for a moment before running over to a small desk. Ranboo watched with endearing interest as Michael scampered back to his side and tugged on the sleeve of his dress shirt. 

“What is it, Michael?” Ranboo asked. Michael giggled and shoved a slightly crumpled sheet of paper into his hands.

It was a drawing clearly done by a child, showing a small pink figure holding hands with a green one and a taller black one. Michael pointed to the tall one with a high-pitched “Boo!”, then the green one with “Da!”, and finally the smaller pink one with a series of squeals before throwing himself into Ranboo’s arms.

“Woah-hoh, Michael!” Ranboo laughed as he set down the drawing in order to hold Michael with both arms free. 

Ranboo cherished these moments dearly. 

<><><><><><>

But, of course, it would be inevitable that Ranboo’s “double life” of sorts would be found out eventually. The growing sense of unease took form as a pit in the enderman hybrid’s gut as he continued to half-ass his way through Syndicate meetings.

And it was no surprise to Ranboo when, late at night after a meeting with the anarchist group, there was a knock on the door of his Snowchester home. Tubbo had just left on a short visit to the SMP a couple hours prior, so only after tucking Michael into bed did Ranboo climb down the ladder to answer the door.

“It must be urgent, if someone’s coming to us so late.” Ranboo muttered absently as he took a moment to undo the locks on the door before pulling it open. He came face-to-face with none other than The Blade (Mr. Tech-no-Blade) himself. 

At that very moment, Ranboo contemplated slamming the door. 

<><><><><><>

Ranboo carried two mugs full of steaming-hot tea to a small seating area in the ground level of the house, where Technoblade sat draped over one of the small couches. He handed one of the mugs to the man, who took it with a grateful smile. 

“So, uh…” Ranboo began awkwardly as he sat down on a sofa opposite Techno, careful not to spill the tea in the other mug. He decided to try for a weak attempt at humor. “…Can I help you with something, Mr. Blade?” 

Techno took a long sip of the tea for a moment before answering. “I didn’t know you lived in Snowchester.” The piglin hybrid commented as he glanced around the rather bland house before returning his focus to Ranboo.

“Oh-uh, yeah-no, I don’t live here, I was just staying over for the night. All my stuff is back near your place.” Ranboo replied.

“Right, yeah.” Techno nodded. 

An awkward silence fell over the two as they both drank from their respective mugs. 

After a moment, Techno cleared his throat. “Are you a part-like, a citizen of Snowchester then?” 

“Ehhh, y’know, not really- since Snowchester isn’t really its own country or anything, I can’t really be called a ‘citizen’. I just visit every now and then.” Ranboo gestured air-quotes around the word ‘citizen’ with one clawed hand before taking a long drink of tea.

“So, I take it that ‘every now and then’ includes the meetings you’ve been skipping out on?” Techno asked. Out of pure surprise Ranboo snorted into his tea, which sent him into a coughing fit. Techno raised one eyebrow as if he weren’t surprised.

Ranboo took a moment to cough. “Wh-I mean-“

The enderman hybrid sighed in defeat. “-yeah, yeah, I’ve been coming here instead.”

“Any reason why you’re skippin’ meetings? Phil’s been ‘covering’ for you most of the times, but he’s kinda garbage at lying and you’ve missed some serious stuff.” Techno motioned air-quotes around the word ‘covering’.

_don’t tell him don’t tell him don’t tell him don’t tell him don’t-_

“Uh-yeah! About that.. uh…” Ranboo trailed off as he took a moment to come up with a half-decent excuse. Techno interrupted his frantic train of thought with a quick interjection. “Oh, and Ranboo-“

Suddenly, it felt like the pressure in the room had increased tenfold. “-don’t try and lie to me.”

Ranboo swallowed nervously. His eyes darted around nervously as he searched desperately for some way to buy time. He opened his mouth to say something, and then--

“Hey, Ranboo, I hope you’re back by-“ Tubbo pushed the wooden door open before his eyes registered the scene in front of him. His smile dropped to a confused expression, then a concerned one. “...by now…”.

Tubbo’s eyes flicked between Technoblade and Ranboo before the brunet started pulling back out of the doorway. “I’ll come back another time, then!”, he shouted with a quick wave before slamming the door shut again.

_Nononononono! Damn you Tubbo, take me with you!_

<><><><><><>

What little humor Technoblade had left in his eyes had drained away as Ranboo turned to meet the man’s gaze again. 

“What are you doing here, Ranboo.” Technoblade asked. It was less of a question and more of a demand.

Ranboo didn’t respond. He looked down at his interlaced hands.

“Ranboo.” Technoblade prompted. “Don’t tell me you’re tryin’ to start another government here, man. I’m tired of people betrayin’ me, so spit it out already.”  
Ranboo continued to stare down at his hands.

_What is there that I can even say to this guy? It’s not that I’ve been starting a government, I’ve just been married to and raising a son with the former leader of one._

Ranboo felt something seize his collar and yank him upwards. Both of the porcelain mugs shattered on the floor, lukewarm tea spilling in a puddle of shards between their feet. Technoblade was standing and had jerked him up by the lapels of his dress shirt. He finally looked up to meet the man’s eyes.

Technoblade’s eyes seemed to be blazing with fury. He could almost see the fire in them if he looked hard enough, but it was terrifying, like looking down the barrel of a rifle. Ranboo immediately tore his gaze away from him.

“What. Is. Going. On.” Techno hissed.

Ranboo’s patience was beginning to wear thin. Some wire inside his mind had begun to fray. “I’ve gone and gotten myself platonically married to Tubbo, and I come to visit him in Snowchester because that’s how married couples work. That’s what’s going on, Techno.” 

“Of all people you could get married to, it had to be the former president of the-literally the WORST government to exist in this place?!” Technoblade seemed to think that he was right to be angry. Ranboo didn’t really understand why the man seemed to have a personal vendetta against the mere concept of government, but then again.. he wasn’t one of the founders of the Syndicate for nothing.

“You got a problem with that? He’s my husband now, so what if he used to be a president? He didn’t even want the job, and don’t forget that YOU’RE the one who destroyed his nation anyway, what is it, twice now?!” Ranboo retaliated.

“I-why don’t you get it, of all people?! I destroyed L’manburg because it had to be done! It was toxic! And now you’ve gone and betrayed me again, I FORGAVE you the first time when you went around helping all sides, but then you just go and do it again?!” A hint of exasperation (or desperation, Ranboo wasn’t sure) laced the edge of Technoblade’s voice; a razor-sharp edge that left bleeding cuts all over Ranboo’s dissolving patience.

“It’s not that simple! It’s never that simple!” Ranboo wrapped one hand around Technoblade’s wrist, claws digging into skin to get him to _let go-_

Of course, it didn’t affect Technoblade in the slightest. “How is it ‘not that simple’?! It’s-you-“

That fraying wire finally snapped, and with it went Ranboo. “It’s not that simple, Technoblade, ‘cause I’ve got something I need to protect now! Don’t you get it?!”

Ranboo’s other hand met Technoblade’s other wrist. He could feel droplets of blood beading around the cuts, but none of it mattered. Garbled, distorted Enderman speech fell from Ranboo’s mouth as rivulets of blood ran down his hands, staining the very ends of his sleeves with crimson.

“Da?”

A high-pitched series of squeals cut through the moment instantly. Michael had snuck down the ladder somehow and was peeking around the corner of the sofa, behind Ranboo’s leg.

Ranboo was both stressed out and relaxed immensely by Michael’s presence. He exhaled to calm himself down before meeting Technoblade’s eyes again. “I’d appreciate it if you let go of my shirt. It looks like I have to put my son back to bed.”

Ranboo’s head swiveled to look at Michael with a loving smile. “Head back upstairs, I’ll tuck you in in a sec.” Michael nodded slowly and ambled back over to the ladder.

Technoblade watched the child leave in shock. His grip on Ranboo’s shirt relaxed, and the latter let go of the former’s arms before walking away. Techno turned to grab his coat wordlessly.

Technoblade stepped around the puddle of tea and ceramic shards before making his way to the door. He swung it open and began to leave when Ranboo gently grabbed his wrist to stop him. The enderman hybrid quickly wrapped a bandage around the wounds before doing the same with his other wrist.

“I’ll see you at the next meeting. Send me the date.” Ranboo said curtly, without looking up. When he was done, Technoblade turned to leave again.

“Thanks for the tea. I’ll see you then.” And then he was gone.

<><><><><><>

Ranboo stood numbly in the center of the sitting area. Tubbo pulled the door open and stepped back into the house again. The brunet went over to Ranboo and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Ranboo smiled before turning to the ladder. “I’m sorry about that, I’ll go put Michael back to bed. I’ll clean this up in a sec, don’t worry about it.” 

Tubbo waved his hand. “I’ll clean it up. We can talk about this later, go say goodnight to him.”

Ranboo climbed up the ladder and shut the trapdoor behind him. Michael had been hiding in the corner (Ranboo’s heart panged at the sight) but ran up to him and grabbed onto his pant leg nervously.

“Boo.. hurt?” Michael turned his head to the side to ask as Ranboo picked him up and walked over to his bed. Ranboo smiled.

“No, don’t worry, Michael. Boo’s real strong, you see?” Ranboo asked as he laid Michael onto the bed and gently pulled the covers over him.

Michael laughed and pulled the covers up under his chin. Ranboo sat with him and told a quick story he’d made up about some dragon. He doubted that the child could understand most of the story, but a calming voice proved just as effective as Michael was out like a light.

Ranboo blew out the candle-lit lantern, leaving the room dark save for the light of the moon and in the crack under the trapdoor. He sat down with his back against the bed, head resting at the foot of it. He felt tears gather on his lashes as he looked up at the ceiling. Salty tears streamed down his face silently as Michael lay sleeping peacefully an arm’s length away. He wiped them away with one hand. 

_I’ll be there next time._

<><><><><><>

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you have been keeping up with tales of the SMP, know that I am incredibly upset that I can't use :] as much now because of the freakin' inbetween.
> 
> damn you, inbetween. how dare you. /hj
> 
> anyway, platonic Tubbo & Ranboo go brrrrrrrr  
> i've been in a bit of a rut but i thought... hmm, what if technoblade finds michael? but make it angst? 
> 
> have a great day <3


End file.
